


Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his birthday approaching, all Obi-Wan wants to do is get drunk and be miserable while Anakin wants to have a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**FIC: Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan (1/2)**_  
Title: Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Setting: AU. RotS-ish  
Rating: PG-16  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: With his birthday approaching, all Obi-Wan wants to do is get drunk and be miserable while Anakin wants to have a party.  
Word Count for Full Story: 6,793  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: March 18, 2006 - March 28, 2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

There were only two things Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to do in the next twenty-four hours, and that was to get drunk and be depressed. He figured that by the time he was over his eventual hangover, the cause for his misery would be over and he could pretend that everything was just peachy once more.

He sighed dejectedly as he tried to push himself deeper into the couch, hoping that for just one day it would open up and swallow him. It was sad, he mused, that one day in time should stand out like this. The Jedi weren’t even supposed to care or make mention of it. The other Masters seemed to have no problem with the situation whatsoever, and Obi-Wan was the youngest amongst them. But still…he cared.

He knew it was probably selfish and vain but he couldn’t help it. After finding his first grey hair at the age of thirty-four (thanks do a certain damnable Padawan, he was sure), it had finally sunk in that he wasn’t as young as he used to be and would only continue to get older.

And slower. He didn’t want to imagine the day when he slipped in a step, too slow and too old. Anakin was already saving his life left and right on their missions. The fact that it was Anakin that usually got them into those situations in the first place though, failed to register on this day.

Obi-Wan wrapped the blanket he had tighter around him, feeling safe and snug. He smiled bittersweetly as he breathed in. It was Anakin’s scent. He had ripped the blanket off the Knight’s bed before he had come to his misery on the couch. And he had to wonder, if he and Anakin hadn’t had the intimate relationship that they shared, would he still care about getting older?

Or have the constant worry that his lover would one day finally realize how old his former Master was and move on to greener pastures? He had been jealous of Padme for all those years before the Clone Wars, fighting with himself for the reason why, and even after when he had his answer. It always surprised him when Anakin kept coming to him instead of floating off with the lovely young senator. There were times when he would try to brush Anakin off, keeping to himself to try and give the boy an out if he wanted it, Obi-Wan’s self-doubts had clouded everything then. It wasn’t until the announcement of Senator Amidala’s pregnancy that everything came out. Their fight that night was spectacular.

Accusations that cut, shouted explanations, broken glass and furniture. They had eventually been reduced to lowering their shields and having it out through the Force, it was the only way for them to know for sure and get everything out at once.

In the end, Obi-Wan found out that Padme had been seeing Bail Organa; they were to be married in three weeks.

He had felt wretched.

What kind of Jedi was he to have jumped to so many conclusions in so short of time? It was one of the many reasons why Jedi weren’t supposed to love.

Anakin in tears had asked Obi-Wan who the hell had hurt him so much that he doubted himself at every turn and couldn’t accept anything Anakin gave to him willingly and lovingly.

Afterwards, Anakin finally understood his Master a little better, he could now look back on their past and pick out moments that seemed strange to him then, but he could now be sure that they were there because Obi-Wan had been doubting himself.

It was the Jedi Master's greatest flaw. And Force help him, he still had lingering thoughts about Anakin’s feelings for him in the future.

Obi-Wan groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as if he could just shut out the outside world, maybe stop time, or make himself forget that after tomorrow he would no longer be pushing forty, he’d be dragging it.

In less than twelve hours he would be forty. A forty-year-old with a twenty-four-year-old lover. He was going to turn forty and Anakin was only twenty-four. Dirty old man indeed. When Anakin had been born, Obi-Wan had already been a Padawan for three years.

Parting the blanket somewhat, Obi-Wan stared longingly at the liqueur cabinet. He couldn’t start drinking yet unfortunately, he had to time it just right to be smashed enough to miss the entire day without incidence or the possibility of sobering up. He would be drunk and miserable, maybe call Mace a few times to complain until the older man became annoyed enough to come over with a bottle of aged Corellian whiskey to knock him off his ass and into unconsciousness so he could wake up the following morning too hung over and in pain to even remember what day it had been or why he had gotten so drunk in the first place. Obi-Wan smiled as he planned out his birthday and vaguely wondered if turning fifty would feel this bad.

He hated birthdays. Especially since hitting thirty-five.

Moaning pitifully and ignoring that he was a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan curled up into a little ball of distress and self-pity, completely missing the opening of the front door.

>>>

Anakin Skywalker, Hero With No Fear, Droid Destroyer Extraordinaire was in an excellent mood. He loved birthdays and it was finally once again, Obi-Wan’s. He couldn’t wait to do something with the older man. The only type of event the Jedi celebrated was the Solstice but birthdays were something that he held special to his heart. They were some of his best memories of his childhood on Tatooine as Watto would occasionally let him and his mother off from work for the day and they would spend it together. She would save throughout the year in order to have what she needed to make his favourite foods when his day came around.

His mother had always made a big deal out of that day, it was the day he had come into her world and made things brighter. He was her little miracle and loved him more than words could say. That’s what birthdays were to him. The one day to be with those who loved you and were happy that you were there.

When he had first come to Coruscant and heard that the Jedi didn’t celebrate birthdays it had hurt. Why wouldn’t they want to celebrate them? Weren’t people glad that there were Jedi and future Jedi? When he had broached the subject to Obi-Wan he had gotten a confusing answer and just didn’t ask again.

Anakin turned ten eight months into their new relationship as Master and Padawan. He’d missed his mother so much that day and had been subdued all the way through until evening. He hadn’t expected anything, especially from Obi-Wan, but the older Knight had surprised him.

Anakin had been getting ready for bed when Obi-Wan had asked to talk to him. It wasn’t so much a talk as placing a stone in Anakin’s small hand and explaining its significance. The stone had been Qui-Gon’s, who had given it to Obi-Wan on his birthday, and Obi-Wan was now giving it to Anakin. It made his heart swell to have something that Qui-Gon had been attached to, and without thinking he had thrown his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and hugged him tightly for the first time.

Obi-Wan had tensed in shock and then slowly put his arms around his young Padawan. Anakin had decided that it was an okay start to his birthdays as a Jedi. He had gotten a present from his stiff Master and a hug too.

It was only sometime later when Anakin learned that Obi-Wan’s thirteenth birthday had been the first and only time it was ever celebrated. Something changed in Anakin when he found out that Obi-Wan had given him the only present he had ever received from anybody, it struck a chord within the young boy and he had in that moment dedicated himself to finding out the day of his Master’s birth and to make him happy. Everyone should be celebrated, and the more time he spent with Obi-Wan the more he decided he liked him.

And then he loved him.

Anakin grinned as he took the staircase two at a time and turned down the hall that would take him home to his Obi-Wan. Anakin sighed. He knew he was going to have a fight ahead of him. The stubborn older man had become more and more wary of each birthday that passed. He didn’t like celebrating it and didn’t understand Anakin’s fascination with it. It was only a day, he would say. But then he’d start getting more irritable and miserly as his birthday approached. It was also usually when he stopped putting out and sulked. There was no doubt in Anakin’s mind that Obi-Wan thought he had been subtle about it, he generally tended to do that every time his subtlety reached the consistency of a brick.

Didn’t matter though, Anakin wanted to celebrate and his love was the reason. He would drag Obi-Wan out of this wretched Temple no matter what he had to do. Suppressing a cackle that would have had Master Windu pointing at him wildly and screaming Sith, the young very-much-in-love Jedi palmed the door and went in search for his Master.

The barely moving, moaning blob on the couch was not what he had been expecting.

Still trapped within his den of exaggerated sorrow and self exile from the universe, Obi-Wan didn’t even feel Anakin approach until he felt something poke him hard in the ribs. Instinctually kicking out a leg, he felt it connect with something followed by a thump on the floor and an ‘ouch…’. Making a hole in the blanket, he peeked out and saw Anakin sprawled on the ground.

“Serves you right,” he snorted.

“What’d I do, break a rib?”

Obi-Wan glared at him through the hole. “Go. Away.” He then shut the blanket and turned, facing away from Anakin in a huff.

Anakin winced as he felt Obi-Wan’s shields slam up against him in full force. So once again it came to that. Anakin had waited patiently for the day when Obi-Wan would give up on worrying about his age, the things he might or might not be leaving behind, worries of being unable to be an effective Jedi, when the majority of the Council had forty to eight hundred years on him. He hated anything that had to do with their ages, it had been the seed of doubt that had caused one of their biggest fights that Anakin more than happily repressed from his memory.

He laid his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder only to be shoved away as the older man tried to make himself shrink smaller into the couch.  
Anakin sighed, as patient as he tried to be for Obi-Wan, the man was really going to get on his nerves with this.

Shrugging out of his cloak, Anakin climbed onto the couch and on top of Obi-Wan, ignoring his attempts to dislodge him (had he not restrained himself in the blanket he may have been more successful) and waited for his Master to give up. After a few minutes he always did and this time he did not disappoint. Trying to find an opening in the blanket, Anakin then recognized as his, he found it and pulled the fleece away from Obi-Wan’s head.

“Go away.”

“No.”

“I forgot you’d wreck my day.”

He placed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead, and followed it up by moving to his cheek and his chin, the side of his nose, until Obi-Wan was finally turned to lie flat on his back under Anakin. Their lips finally pressed together and fell in a languorous rhythm.

“You’re not old and I love you.”

“My hair’s grey.” Why couldn’t he ever stay mad at the brat?

“No it’s not,” said Anakin kissing him again.

“Have you looked at my temples?”

“I’d like to worship your Temple.”

Obi-Wan coloured slightly between the kisses Anakin alternated between his lips and newly exposed neck.

“I have wrinkles.”

“…product of time and true love.” Anakin mumbled against his skin.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he finally got his arms out of his quilted cocoon and wrapped them around his lover. He wrapped one hand in Anakin’s blonde curls as a tongue parted his lips.

“And tomorrow we can have a party…”

That statement snapped Obi-Wan out of his Anakin induced plethora of love and back into the reason for being curled up on the couch waiting to die in the first place.

“No, no party.” Anakin had to struggle and wrap his legs around his Master and the side of the couch to keep the older man from bolting.

“Stop struggling and why not?” Anakin pushed his durasteel arm against Obi-Wan’s chest, oddly grateful for having something strong enough to keep Obi-Wan still.

“Anakin I hate parties, you know this, and especially for the circumstance…”

“It’s your birthday.”

He winced. “Don’t say that.”

Anakin grinned. “Oh come on, aren’t you sick of being cooped up on your birthday?”

“No,” Obi-Wan muttered as he was ignored.

“We don’t even go out anymore…”

“We never went out.”

“We made it to Dex’s that one time.”

“Which you told everyone what day it was, it was horrifying.”

“Master, it’s a time to celebrate! I want to celebrate you.”

“Then have your way with me and then let me get drunk tomorrow. Happy Birthday.”

“I’m giving you a party.”

“You can move back into your room.”

Anakin’s face dropped, “You’d do that?”

“What do you think?”

A slow smile formed across Anakin’s face. “You’d get lonely,” he said confidently.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help a small smile himself as he looked at his former Padawan above him. He could watch that smirk on his perfect lips for eternity and what a wonderful eternity it would be.

“So…a party?”

Anakin watched the smile drop off Obi-Wan’s face faster than a Nexu on meat to be replaced by a foreboding glare. Just like that his blossoming good mood was shot to hell. But even so, Anakin wasn’t ready for the Force shove Obi-Wan hit him with that sent him off the couch and his Master. When he looked back up, the last thing he saw was Obi-Wan grabbing his cloak and storming out the front door.

Anakin stared at the door with a pained expression on his face, a lead weight had settled in his chest as he tried to figure out what the hell Obi-Wan’s problem was this year. Standing, he picked up the discarded blanket Obi-Wan had been using and wrapped it around himself as he sat down. He inhaled the fabric and closed his eyes as Obi-Wan’s scent mingled with his own. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the door once again.

What was it about this year? Obi-Wan was only turning thirty-nine and Anakin was sure that was nothing to panic about. It took a few more minutes until a possible reason finally came to him. Obi-Wan was thirty-eight right? Doing some mental calculations and then drawing imaginary numbers on his leg, Anakin winced horribly at his slight miscalculation.

It was Obi-Wan’s fortieth birthday.

[Chapter 2](http://vee017.livejournal.com/54000.html#cutid1)

  



	2. FIC: Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan (2/2)

_**FIC: Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan (2/2)**_  
See Chapter 1 for Story Details

  


Anakin threw a glare at the door.

He didn't care.

He really didn't. And all he wanted was for Obi-Wan to stop caring too. It didn't matter how much older the Jedi Master was or how many years he had on Anakin. The fact of the matter was that the former Padawan could really care less about their age difference. And yet every year around this time, Obi-Wan became obsessed with it.

 _"You should be with someone younger Anakin."_

 _"You'll find someone else Anakin."_

"I don't want anyone else, Obi-Wan you idiot." Anakin muttered as he kicked the small table in front of him. The Knight didn't know who to blame first for his Master's insecurities; the Crèche Masters, the younglings he grew up with, the Jedi in general, Qui-Gon. He didn't know. It could have been everything combined or maybe the age difference itself coupled with the fact that Anakin really was the only person to love Obi-Wan like this. His emotions had always been so closed off from everything, the perfect Jedi, dedicated follower of the Code, paragon of Jedi Virtue, well, at least until Anakin came of age that is.

He chuckled. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't so immune to feeling after all. And that had sent Anakin's heart fluttering when he had first thought he saw a glimpse of something else in his Master's eyes one day. He had hoped and prayed to every deity he knew that the look had meant something, that Obi-Wan wanted Anakin like the young man wanted him. He had been eighteen when they had shared their first kiss and it was in that moment he knew that he never wanted to be in anyone else's arms but his Master's. He belonged there. It was coming home, milk and cookies, fireworks exploding, floodgates crashing, and then when they made love...Anakin shivered. It was beautiful. All he wanted was Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan wanted him too.

So it had hurt exponentially when Obi-Wan had thought that he had something going on with Padme.

Anakin shook his head. He really didn't want to remember that disaster. It had nearly ended the best thing he ever had.

And speaking of the best thing he ever had...Obi-Wan was now probably wandering aimlessly around the Temple in search of a place to hide and sulk. For someone who was supposed to be turning forty, he could definitely act just like the child he accused Anakin of being.

The Knight sighed and looked over at the chrono on the wall silently mulling over the party that wasn't going to happen. He had wanted to plan it that day and go until midnight when it would officially become Obi-Wan's birthday, everyone would say their happy birthday's and drink some more into the night. Then in the morning, Anakin could have Obi-Wan all to himself.

But Obi-Wan didn't like parties. Even on their away missions he tended to negotiate his way out of them if he could; and if he couldn't then he ended up going solely because it was required and his duty as an Ambassador of the Jedi.

Anakin moaned. What could he do for Obi-Wan's birthday then? He wasn't about to let his lover go on a drinking binge over the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of. And if Obi-Wan was in a bar right now, he was seriously going to go down there, kick his ass, then tie him to their bed for a few days.

Softly probing at their bond, Anakin's sudden thought was calmed by Obi-Wan's presence still safely within the confines of the Temple and nowhere near Master Windu's brandy stock.

Anakin sighed.

He had to come up with _something_.

And then it hit him. A million watt smile lit up his face as he laughed. It was perfect. And thoughtful. Obi-Wan liked it when he was thoughtful.

He glanced at the time again before heading to the com-unit to enlist some help as it was going to take a while.

>>>

 _This is ridiculous_ , thought Obi-Wan. _And so uncivilized_.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands, thankful that this section of the Temple Gardens was completely empty. It wouldn't do for any younglings to see the legendary Master Kenobi fighting off a mid-life crisis. His actions, barely an hour ago, were truly pathetic, and then to continue in Anakin's presence was unforgivable. He would never live it down.

And it didn't help that the more he thought about what happened, the more embarrassed he became and if he ever tried to call Anakin a child again, his little scene on the couch would undoubtedly be brought up.

A small inkling in the Force was the only warning he got when a voice started up behind him.

"Happy-"

"Don't. _Even_ say it, Bant."

The Mon Calamari rolled her luminous eyes and chuckled behind Obi-Wan, crossing over to sit beside him on the garden bench.

"I'm not sure if I should pity you or be angry with you."

"A Jedi does not know anger, so therefore it's pity."

Bant fought the urge to roll her eyes again and settled instead for shaking her head. She could see what Anakin had been blathering on about when he had commed her, pleading with her to take a break in the Healer's Wing and keep Obi-Wan occupied for as long as she could.

 _"And don't let him come home till later!"_

 _"What are you doing exactly?"_

 _"Nothing that concerns anyone, just keep him busy. Very busy. Like late busy."_

Bant smiled.

So today was really the day. The day that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came undone. And the surprise party Anakin had planned for his 38th had more than likely added to the aging angst.

Obi-Wan had always been the serious one of their little rag tag group of Padawans and to see him frowning over grey hairs in the reflecting pool at thirty-three and now muttering into his hands about best friends who ignored you when you talked were moments to be treasured.

"If you're not even listening to me then why are you here?"

"Not to hear you whine that's for sure."

"...but I'm old."

"Master _Yoda_ is old. You my friend, are not. Are you going to call me old when I turn forty?"

"It's different and you know it."

"Oh cheer up."

>>>

Anakin Skywalker was going to cook.

He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he was going to. Well, he did know why but he wasn't sure if he was going about it the correct way.

One thing he was sure of though was that Obi-Wan liked home cooked meals and it was usually the older man who cooked everything as Anakin somehow managed to burn water. But today would be different! It was Obi-Wan's birthday and after the scene in the living room he felt that he could do no more wrong. At least that's what he thought in the beginning.

The kitchen wasn't looking too bad and the recipe book he found wasn't too difficult to follow, it gave him the ingredients and what to do, but it could have been a bit clearer in its notation. What the hell was a tsp? Oh well, he supposed he could always improvise.

So he set forth and after spilling the bag of flour, knocking over the milk with his elbow and then accidentally used the Force in anger thereby exploding the eggs, he had successfully finished adding the ingredients in the bowl in how he interpreted the book to mean. Now all he had to do was mix them thoroughly.

 _Mix with blender_.

Not too hard, he had seen Obi-Wan do it a few times so why couldn't he?

Turning on the blender to its highest setting, Anakin placed it in the batter before realizing his mistake as the quickly turning whisks splattered the concoction everywhere. Turning it off, Anakin slowly wiped the batter off his face and walked out of the kitchen before he had a fit and started throwing things.

>>>

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you were working." Obi-Wan turned to Bant and regarded her uncertainly.

"I can't take time off to wish my bestest friend in the whole wide world a happy birthday?"

"No."

Bant scoffed at his deadpan. "Lighten up and let's go spar."

"Bant I'm not..."

"Yes you are. It'll be good for you."

"I don't feel like it."

"It'll take you mind off things. Besides you were the one who said we should try and spend more time together and what better time than your birthday?"

"Stop saying that word."

"Spar with me and you won't hear it from me again."

"Bant..."

"I'll hang a giant 'Happy Birthday Obi-Wan' banner at the front entrance of the Temple complete with your comm number so people can send you well wishes all throughout the day."

"You wouldn't."

"On the HoloNet too, do you know how many people would love to wish The Negotiator a happy - where are you going?"

"You said you wanted to spar."

Bant grinned and fell into step beside Obi-Wan as they left the Gardens and traced a familiar route through the halls to the training salles. They were nearly there when a group of younglings came running by with smiles stretched across their faces, which made Bant a little suspicious.

"Happy Birthday Master Kenobi!"

"Is it really _your_ birthday?"

"Master Vos said-"

Bant had to try hard to stop laughing. Obi-Wan's patience was absolutely limitless due to training one Anakin Skywalker and his frustration and horror was never shown to the young Jedis-in-training. Smiling with a heartfelt thanks she wouldn't have thought possible, Bant had to bite her fist to keep quiet when Obi-Wan's face changed the second the last youngling was out of sight to complete mortification and disbelief.

She could hear Obi-Wan's jaw clench and his teeth grate together as he started muttering under his breath about what sounded like 'Quinlan' and doing something with broken glass.

Mace Windu stood outside the Kenobi-Skywalker residence listening to the occasional bang and constant swearing coming from within.

Assuming that the metal clanging and lack of Obi-Wan's force signature indicated no "activities" were taking place, Mace felt that his eyesight was safe enough to ring the bell.

It was a little disappointing however, that Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found, Mace had been anticipating heckling the younger Master. The man was far too sensitive about his age, especially if his last surprise party was any indication.

The smell of smoke coming from the apartment worried him a bit as he waited, but as the door slid open the thought was abandoned as Mace retracted his earlier notion about his eyesight being safe. One of the second last things he ever wanted to see in life was a sweaty Anakin Skywalker, covered in varying substances and wearing nothing but boots, pants, and an apron that read "Sex the Cook".

"I'll pass thanks."

"What?" Anakin's eyes narrowed in confusion before he noticed Mace staring at the apron with a raised brow. Anakin scowled. "What do you want?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" said Mace still eyeing the apron.

"It's Obi-Wan's."

"Obi-Wan's?" Mace looked at him disbelievingly.

Anakin huffed. "It was a gift okay?"

"I'm sure he appreciated it."

"I said 'what do you want'."

"Brandy."

"What?"

Mace held up the bottle of alcohol that he had been carrying. A blue ribbon was tied around the neck of the bottle.

"Obi-Wan's birthday present. I'm sure you'll make sure he gets it. And don't pour it down the sink again; I'm going to ask him tomorrow for confirmation that he got it."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Like Obi-Wan needed more alcohol, the liqueur cabinet was already stacked with bottles varying in their degree of fullness.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Anakin grabbed the bottle, gave Windu a half-assed nod and shut the door.

"Insolent little-," Mace's eyebrow raised again when the door reopened with a thoughtful, if slightly pained, looking Skywalker.

"Are you busy now?"

"That depends on what you're about to ask."

Anakin opened his mouth a few times, trying how best to say what he had to Master Windu.

"Look, it...it's Obi-Wan's birthday and I'm...making him something..."

Mace chose not to comment on the increasingly strong smell of smoke or the black tint of the air behind Anakin.

"I've already asked Master Eerin to keep him busy but she can't do it all day and I...might...need more time so if she can't keep him away any longer...could you keep him busy for a few more hours? He's been gone all morning and half the afternoon already so..."

"What time do you want him home?"

"After sunset."

"I guess it would get me out of tamikball with Yoda. I mean the way he jumps around really isn't fair..."

"So you'll do it? Good. Go and...do that. Go."

Mace turned to go, with one last look behind Anakin's shoulder, and left to find Obi-Wan. He'd keep him out of Anakin's way and prayed to the Force that the boy left a home still standing for Obi-Wan to return to. By the way things looked and smelled, Skywalker was about to burn their apartment down. Mace shrugged, he wasn't the one Obi-Wan was going to kill for that.

Though he might for the heckling he was about to receive. Windu laughed when as if on cue, Skywalker shouted after him.

"And don't put him in a worse mood that he already is!"

Anakin growled and shut the door. Maybe he should have found Master Mundi and had him engage Obi-Wan in a sabacc match or something equally as boring. Obi-Wan probably would have liked that more than what Master Windu undoubtedly had in mind.

Shaking his head, Anakin turned back to the kitchen and groaned loudly. He was pretty sure that the fireball coming out of the stove wasn't normal.

>>>

Obi-Wan held his head in his hands as he sat on the floor of the training salles silently thanking the Force for Aayla Secura as the annoyed Twi'lek dragged both Kit and Quinlan away from him.

That was the exact reason why he liked the Gardens. The Masters who graced it with their presence didn't care what day it was and did nothing but nod at him or possibly engage him in light conversation before going back to their meditations. It was peace, it was quiet, and he had a feeling Bant was laughing at him.

"It's not like I expected them to walk in Obi-Wan."

 _Sure_ you didn't. "Mhhmmm."

"I don't understand you, you know that? Quinlan's older than you."

"He's not the one who looks older."

"Then shave off that damn beard."

"...but I like my beard."

"It ages you. You grew it to look older remember?"

"You try being a Jedi Master at twenty-five..."

"You'd look younger."

"My temples are grey."

"You take yourself entirely too seriously you know that. There were times when I thought you'd have grey hair by the time you were twenty. All the complaining you did about Qui-Gon's 'pathetic lifeforms' taking over your quarters."

Obi-Wan smiled lightly. He remembered that. Qui-Gon had brought in any stray animal he found into their home and even the occasional plant. It seemed that he could never just drop them off at a shelter but had an innate urge to bring them home, nurse them, ignore Obi-Wan, and annoy the Council with clogging the Temple with "pests". Obi-Wan had agreed with them.

But the biggest stray of them all came in the form of a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. An annoying child, an endearing Padawan, and now a full Jedi Knight who was both annoying and endearing...somehow...

Obi-Wan's thoughts were cut off when Bant slapped him on the back causing him to look up and groan. By the look on Master Windu's face he had just got the story from Fisto and Vos. Damn them all. Was it too late to change his mind? All Obi-Wan wanted to do now was get back to his quarters, grab Anakin, and never leave their bed.

>>>

Anakin Skywalker sat on the floor of a now thoroughly destroyed kitchen clutching the sole survivor of his culinary disaster. It was surprisingly beautiful, if not a bit lop-sided, and all it needed was some decoration to look its best for Obi-Wan. It had taken him all day and half the evening but he had done it.

Getting up from his position on the ground, he set his creation lovingly down on a plate in the centre of the slightly blackened kitchen table and went to get ready.

He was a compete mess and a shower would be more than welcome. Reaching the 'fresher Anakin kicked off his boots and undid the apron straps, letting it flutter to the ground before peeling off his pants; how Obi-Wan stayed clean when cooking Anakin would never know.

He nudged the apron before turning on the water and stepping into the warm spray. It was actually a good thing Obi-Wan hated that apron. He laughed. The look on Obi-Wan's face when Anakin had presented it to him on the Solstice was all he needed it for. Though he did like it when Obi-Wan wore it for him, it gave him a good excuse to bend the older man over the kitchen cupboards.

Anakin grinned as he trailed a hand down his wet stomach, plotting how his surprise for Obi-Wan would go tonight and the naughty images it elicited.

>>>

Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds. That's how much time was left until Obi-Wan officially turned forty. Having supposedly been born at 12:02 in the morning, and here he was walking back to his shared quarters completely sober. Mace hadn't even brought him any alcohol while he was paraded into the Council Chambers, the Healer's Ward, and then they were all caught by Master Yoda, who was a bit miffed at a certain bald Jedi for forgetting a certain game, made them play a tamikball tournament (in Obi-Wan's honour of course).

It hadn't been that bad actually. Except maybe Yoda's "Hmm, over 800 I am, move faster think you could Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan shook his head. All he wanted was to go inside, lay down, and - he froze.

Peering inside his quarters through the now open doors, dread crawled up his spine at the complete lack of light. He had left Anakin to his own devices for an entire day. The day before his birthday to be exact. Obi-Wan groaned remembering that morning. All his love wanted to do was show him how much he cared and he hadn't even come back home after their lover's tiff. Obi-Wan's face nearly fell until he looked back into the room with suspicion. If Anakin had planned a surprise party after what he had went through today he'd kill him.

Steeling himself for whatever awaited, Obi-Wan crossed the door's threshold and jumped as the door shut leaving him in pure darkness.

Obi-Wan scanned the room searching for any signs of life, though nothing had happened thus far...

"Don't worry, we're alone."

The older Jedi let out a sigh. "Anakin?" His hand went to the light switch.

"No." His hand froze at his lover's voice. "Leave them off."

"What do you have planned exactly?"

"You'll see."

Obi-Wan felt the warmth of Anakin's left hand as it slid into his own and tugged him into following him. The Master resisted a laugh as they travelled the well- worn path to their bedroom.

Anakin ran his thumb over the skin of Obi-Wan's hand and cast a wary side-long glance at the kitchen, thankful for the lack of light to hide the damage.

Once in their room, he guided Obi-Wan towards the bed and pushed him onto it.

"Wait here and take off your clothes."

Obi-Wan sorted. "Subtle."

"I meant get comfortable and you know it."

"Sure you did Padawan."

Though he couldn't see him, Obi-Wan was sure Anakin was rolling his eyes as he left the room. Relatively sure that no one was going to jump out from beneath the bed, Obi-Wan took off his boots and layers, leaving his pants on just in case.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited until he could hear Anakin's footsteps coming back down the hall and watched as a small glow started and entered the room, moving forward.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as an almost naked Anakin stood in front of him with the glow from a lone candle perched atop a single cupcake as their only light.

"I made it."

Obi-Wan chose to ignore the rising sense of panic as his eyes flickered to where the kitchen would be through the wall. Pushing the feeling down he concentrated on the being in front of him who had probably tried so hard to make this tiny creation for him. It was only a little cupcake as well, exactly how bad could the kitchen really be?

Anakin held out the cupcake for Obi-Wan to take almost shyly. The corners of his mouth twitched into a little smile, blue eyes watching his Master through long, dark lashes. What was it about Obi-Wan that could turn him back into a blushing Padawan? He still got the same feeling he had as a ten-year-old boy whenever he made something to give to Obi-Wan. Even now his approval meant everything.

"And the icing?"

Anakin reddened as the pastry found its way into his Master's hands. "That's um, pudding from the cafeteria."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he dipped his finger into it causing Anakin to swallow hard when he liked the chocolate off his finger.

"I gift wrapped myself for you," Anakin blurted. "I thought of using paper but it was too loud and uncomfortable."

Obi-Wan smiled as he noticed the slight alteration Anakin had made to his sleep pants. The usually black tie was gone and had been replaced by a red ribbon tied into a perfect bow at the front.  
"How thoughtful of you."

Anakin grinned and climbed onto the bed beside his Master who pushed himself up against the pillows.

"Do I get to make a wish?" asked Obi-Wan motioning the candle.

Anakin brushed his lips against Obi-Wan's shoulder. He loved the way the soft light danced over his skin and bent again to kiss the freckles that dusted Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Absolutely."

He watched Obi-Wan grin and then waited a moment before a rush of air plunged them both into darkness.

"I know what you wished for."

"And what's that?"

"You can choose the position if you want to."

Obi-Wan snorted as he felt Anakin shift onto his back. Gone was the boy who was shy about giving Obi-Wan anything and back was the Knight who could do or say whatever he wanted. "You can be on top, or I can mount you from the bottom."

"How generous of you."

"I'm a giving guy."

Obi-Wan trailed a hand down Anakin's chest until he reached the tie in his pants and released the bow, lowering himself next to Anakin their lips met in a slow kiss, silently parting, tongues entwining. The feel of Anakin's heated skin against his own sent shivers racing down his back. Maybe later they could play a game with that cupcake and its icing...

Anakin smiled against his Master's lips, he would make this night as memorable as he could for Obi-Wan and hopefully keep him up all night and day to show him just how old he's not. This night would be wonderful and perfect, he would see to it.

Because come morning, after seeing his precious kitchen, Obi-Wan was going to kill him.

END.

  



End file.
